regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Age of Strife: Legacy Episode 1
Recap Day 1 Kingdom of Kalia, East Coast of Solum. 28 years ago was the last great war. The four people who will become the party arrive in Shallot and head into Jack's Tavern to escape the bad weather outside. Our four heros sit at a table together and introduce one-another and the nearby towns they are from. A farmer, Gregin McCraw, comes into the tavern, He offers 30 silver to deal with solves who have been driving off his goat again. Theo negotiates the price up to 45 silver. The farmer leads the party to the farm that evening. The party fins the drag marks and see an ammount of blood, making them think the wolves have already killed the goat. The party brief the farmer then head out. Tily leads the way, following the tracks. As they travel, Tilly and Aldous break out into song as they travel. Daer-uhd insists they stay quiet as they under down the wolves. Eventually they come across some humanoid footprints mixed with the wolf tracks. The Humanoid footprints are smaller than human, but larger than halfling and gnome. The party decide on one set of tracks and head northwards, leaving the tracks going south alone. The party travel for 45 minutes that way. The party foilow the drag marks around a hedgerow. and footprints and find 3 goblins around a fire pit cooking the goat. The golins wear leather armor and armed with daggers. A wolf is nearby eating a raw goat leg. The party attack the goblins. Tilly's arm gets mauled the wolf. Daer saves Tilly and kills the wolf. Theo snipes one goblin. The 2 other goblins flee. Tilly hits one of the goblins in the back with an arrow. Daer gives chase after the last Goblin, but Theo kills the goblin before Daer reaches them. The party take the wolf and cooked goat back to the farm to report back to the farmer, Gregin McCraw. Gregin says it has been 10 years since the last Goblin Sighting. Gregin mentions a healer called Magness who lives in town who can help Tilly's wound. Gregin also recommends the party report to Sheriff Mudgore about the Goblins. The party split up. Tilly and Aldous head to the healer. Theo and Daer head to deal with skinning the wolf. After the party spit up, Theo and Daer give up on dealing with the wolf and just give the remains to farmer Gregin McCraw. Tilly and Aldous go searching for Magness. Tilly spots a pie on a window sill and tries to steal it, but Tilly is spotted by the owner. Aldous lies and pretends they were woried about the pie going to get wet in the rain and were going to save it. They tell the pie-maker, Jane, about their adventure, and she insists they come inside and rest, and she gives them a slice of pie each. Theo and Daer visit Sheriff Mudgore and report in the Goblin Attacks. Mudgore sends his deputies to the south of town to investigate the other set of Goblin tracks. The Sheriff then warns Theo and Daer, seeing them as outsiders, warns them not to cause trouble. Theo and Daer find Magness and follow her to Jane's house. Magness heals up Tilly in exchange for a leg of the goat. The party then decide to go hunt down the rest of the goblins and south of of town. As they travel towards the south of town a hunched figure 200 feet away. It turns out to be one person carrying another person. One person is dropped on the ground, and the other runs town the ally. The first person ends up being one of the constables from the Sheriff's office injured on the ground. Daer stops to help the constable. Theo gives chase of the creature that disappeared down the allyway. Theo follows all the way to the sheriff's office and finds the other person was the other constable. The Sheriff is putting on his armor. Theor volonteers to help with the goblin hunt. The party head down south out of town. Eventually they reach a dilapidated red barn and spot 5 goblins heading inside. Aldous climbs on the roof and looks in the hole at the goblins. One goblin is wearing chainmail, the others are in leather armor. They are trying to unlock a sheep pen. The rest of the party wait outside the barn to attack, then Aldous snips the Goblin Leader with his bow. Daer-uhd charges into the barn. The leader hits Theo with a javelin as the other goblins go into melee with Daer-uhd. Tily snipes a Goblin to death. Aldous tries to shoot the leader, but the leader uses another goblin as cover. Daer-uhd kills a Goblin with her swords. Only the leader is left. The goblin leader tries to surrender, but Daer-uhd executres the goblin. Sheriff Mudgore arrives with a constable, and Theo is rude towards him. The Sheriff gets sick of the party's attitude and demands they leave town. Daer-uhd agrees to leave town tomorrow. The party leave the barn, and wonder why they are being kicked out of town when they just killed some goblins, and grow suspicious of the Sheriff. The party head back to the "King's Keep" Inn. The party pay to stay in the common room. Tilly steals a bag of teeth from the counter. Tilly finds the fact the bag was full of teeth is odd. The party investigate and fine they are human teeth. Theo overhears some travellers talk about how elves have been raiding a town to the north. The party talk about what they will do next. Aldous says he needs to do a job for Baron Silverspear from Astari. To get a ruby amulet from the landed knight in town, Sir Lucius Blackburn. Theo knows about the knight and the baron, and doesn't trust any of the nobles. The party agree to help with the mission to get the ruby amulet before the Sheriff finds out they are still in town. Tilly returns the bag of teeth to the innkeeper, saying the innkeeper dropped them. The Innkeeper who is happy to get them back. Category:Age of Strife Legacy Episodes